Visiting the In Law  defender verse
by skargasm
Summary: Spike and Xander go visiting to see if they can help the ongoing situation between Buffy & Angel. Oh, and maybe get a bit of advice!


**KissBingo :** type : gentle  
**Title :** Visiting the In-Law  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander (they seem to be my OTP, what do you expect?)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Summary :** A trip for Xander and Spike - a ficlet from the defender!verse

"I don't know why you can't just call him!"

"You know why - I wanna make sure the great Pouf is alright. Her Buffyness doesn't seem to be willing to admit she did anything wrong, and he'll bury himself in his fuckin great hotel and brood unless we kick him out of it". Lighting up another cigarette, Spike exhaled out of the window while Xander drove. That was one reason behind their visit to see Angel at the Hyperion - he wanted to check how he was doing after the date debacle starring the Slayer and the TA. Sounded like something out of ruddy Passions, but it wasn't anywhere near as amusing when it was happening in real life.

The other reason he wanted to see Angel was to discuss Willow's offer to disable his chip. It seemed like a no-brainer - a chance to be the real Big Bad again, no more frazzled brain simply for stepping on a human's toes. The fact that Giles, Leslie **and** Buffy were all fine with it messed with his mind a little, but his heart felt good that they trusted him that much. Of course, they trusted him with Xander, so being a good little house-vamp probably seemed easy - bagging it wasn't a hardship, especially since he had a regular source of human blood that meant he didn't have to hunt anymore. His demon was leaping about, rattling like it was in a cage - it couldn't think of a single reason why he hadn't got Willow to do it already.

But he couldn't seem to give the go ahead. He couldn't get the image of Red out of his head, ready to curse him to agony for eternity. She hadn't just wanted him dead, which he could accept - after all, they were natural enemies, and rivals for Xander's affections. He'd done worse to creatures that had tried to take Dru away from him. But she had wanted him to _suffer_ forever and ever. And now he was meant to trust that she was sorry, and wanted to make things right? Giles had checked over the spell, and claimed it seemed feasible, and well within Willow's powers. And with no side-trip into bad-mojo land either. But that was easy for Giles to say - it wasn't him who was gonna be a complete vegetable if things went wrong. Yeah, he needed to talk to Angel and find out his thoughts.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know there's another reason you want to go see Angel". Looking over at him as he drove, Xander smiled a little sadly. "I don't blame you for doubting her, I really don't. And you know I'm happy regardless of your answer. Of course I want you back the way you should be - it's wrong what the Initiative did to you - but I can totally understand not wanting Willow anywhere near you with magic".

"Yeah, Pet?"

"Yeah. It's wrong experimenting on sentient beings (his word of the day toilet tissue from Giles coming in very handy there) and what they did to you left you vulnerable in a way that's simply wrong. And I've been on the receiving end of Willow magic gone wrong many a time". He shuddered in remembrance -there were times he wondered how their friendship had ever survived her magical interference.

"S'not that I'm worried about. I know Giles says the spell is good, but - "

"But you don't trust her". Spike smiled sadly back at Xander, aware once again that his boy knew him far too well sometimes. The car coasted to a stop outside the Hyperion, Xander turning the engine off. Undoing his seatbelt, he turned to Spike. "Come here". Spike allowed himself to be dragged over the middle of the console, thinking his boy was going to lay one on him before they went into the hotel.

Instead, Xander tilted his head up and began to lay gentle whisper-like kisses all over Spike's face. His forehead, the little furrow that appeared between his eyes when he was thinking too hard, along the blade of each cheekbone and finally his lips. There was no hurrying, each kiss taking exactly as long as it took, every inch of his face receiving it's tribute. And as each kiss made it's mark, Spike felt himself completely relax, melting into Xander so that their torsos were plastered together.

"Bleachy, I think you need to talk to your Sire and let out all the stuff that's in your head and make your decision. If you want to source a demon doctor, get him to go over everything then get someone _other_ than Willow to do the spell, that's fine with me. And if you decide you're just going to wait for the more than likely breakdown of the technology, or it's shelf-life expires, then I'm fine with that too. I love you - exactly as you are. And I'll love you chip-less too. Whenever _you're_ ready blondie. Ok?" Allowing himself the luxury of relaxing in Xander's arms for a few more moments, Spike closed his eyes and thanked whatever God or Goddess was looking out for him for the gift of Xander. Because without him, his unlife wouldn't be worth living.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to make out in front of the hotel for the rest of the night?" The strident voice coming through the car window broke the moment, and Spike turned to look at Cordelia.

"Hello princess! When are ya gonna admit that you're hot for my bod and run away with me?"

"When your fashion sense enters the 21st Century!" Jumping out of the car, Xander ran round the front and enveloped Cordelia in his arms.

"Cordy! You look amazing - still enjoying the demon upgrade?"

"Xander! I see you're not choosing your own clothes anymore!" Grinning broadly, she returned his hug. They stepped back as Spike got out of the car, slamming the door solidly behind him.

"So, how is he?"

"God, brood much! I don't know what she did to him because he's not talking - to _any_ of us - but you better fix it because I almost wish Mr Leather Pants would come pay a visit - he'd be a relief after this!". Crossing her arms, she scowled at the both of them. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"If he's not told ya, it's not really my place, luv".

"Pshaw! Like I'm going to take that shit from you. Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then you get to deal with it and you better do it quickly before he finds himself on his own because there's only so much I'm prepared to put up with, Champion or no". Turning on her heel, she strode back into the hotel.

"Sure you want to do this?" Pulling Spike into his arms, Xander laid another gentle kiss on him. "We could always just keep driving, take our show on the road and see where life takes us".

"Yeah. He might be a Pouf, but he's _our_ Pouf - let's go annoy him out of his snit, see if we can figure out a way to get the two of them together before the next apocalypse!" Laughing, they walked into the hotel. Who would have thought that _they_ would be the sane, steady relationship in their gang of friends?


End file.
